As sombras de um passado
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: Historia mais voltada a Hanajima, contando um novo recomeço. Que vai por um ponto final em toda a dor.


_**O QUE EU FUI AINDA EU SOU**_

Hana-chan estava do lado de fora da escola esperando por Tohru e Uo-chan, que limpavam as salas. Distraia ela senta num dos bancos perto da escola.

Olhando o entardecer que hoje parecia um pouco mais triste.

Pensamento de Hana-chan- Esse por-do-sol...me lembra minha infância...mas tudo mudou..agora não sou mais a mesma tenho grandes amigas do meu lado.De toda a dor e sofrimento, dos maus tratos, da incompreensão...agora estou livre.

Hana-chan limpa algumas lagrimas.

"Eu Pensei Que Eu estava Amando Antes  
Mas Algo Profundamente Dentro De Meu Coração  
Sussurrado A Mim Havia Algo Mais  
Agora Eu Sei, Você Era A Parte Que Faltava"

Pensamento de Hana-chan- Oh..Meu Deus...elas não podem me ver chorando assim

Saki se levanta do banco e começa a andar pelas ruas. Observando as pessoas, entre a multidão ela é reconhecida.

-Nossa, vejam é a Saki Hanajima- comenta algumas garotas.

-Quem? a bruxa?

-É..lembra quando ela estava na nossa sala..Venha...vamos falar com ela.- a menina maior já puxava a outra

-Eu não quero...- cara de choro

Hanajima estava andando distraída pelas ruas quando percebe que está sendo seguida, ela começa a andar por lugares obscuros.

-O que vocês querem?- pergunta ela as garotas.

-Como você descobriu?...é lógico..você é uma bruxa- disse uma rindo a que parecia ser mais perversa

-eu não sou uma bruxa- Hana-chan abaixa o olhar

-Não? E aquele menino que você quase matou...ele só saiu do coma a pouco dias..depois de todo esse tempo..por sua causa ele perdeu vários anos de sua vida...POR SUA CULPA.

Hana-chan entra em choque.

Pensamento de Hana-chan- Minha culpa...tudo foi minha culpa..ter desejado tão vivamente a morte de uma pessoa..eu poderia mesmo te-lo matado..e agora depois de todos esse anos eu fique bem..eu conheci pessoas que gostam de mim como eu sou, mas...mas aquele garoto, ele nunca terá seus anos de volta...Meu Deus..o que eu fiz?Já não sofri o bastante?

Aproveitando da situação as meninas continuaram sendo cruéis.

-O que vai fazer agora? Vai matar a gente?- a garota se aproxima de Hana-chan e a empurra no chão.

-Não..eu não quero machucar mais ninguém..eu não quero...não posso

-HAHAHAHAHA!Bruxa, Bruxa você é uma bruxa...Bruxa, Bruxa você é uma bruxa- as garotas cantavam e riam caçoando de Saki.

Pensamento de Hana-chan- não...não pense..não pense...não...NÃO.

Saki se levanta e sai correndo, tinha que fugir..tinha que se controlar.

-não deixe ela fugir, vamos atrás dela- as garotas começam a persegui-la.

Hanajima correndo com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, tromba com um homem que ia passando, as sacolas de compras rolam pelo chão. Antes que Hana-chan pudesse cair o homem a segura.

-você está bem?

Saki levanta o olhar...Eu já o conheço.

"Com Você, Todos Meus Medos Desaparem  
É Como Eu Te Amei Bastante Tempo  
Você É O Espelho A Minha Alma  
Com Você, Eu Compreendo Finalmente  
Exatamente Quem Eu Sou  
É o Plano Deus Para sempre  
Para estar Com Você"

-Droga, ela está com um homem do lado.

As garotas ficam a uma distancia segura olhando Hanajima.

-Sim, estou bem..obrigado

-HANAJIMA, ISSO AINDA NÃO ACABOU...A GENTE VAI SE ENCONTRAR DE NOVO.

As garotas saem correndo.

-O que elas queriam?

-O Sr. Iria acreditar se eu dissesse que são fantasmas?- Hanajima abaixa o olhar.

-hauhauhauhauha!- Kazuma começa a gargalhar- Boa resposta.

Hana-chan o olha assustada, mas seu sorriso era agradável.

-Para onde está indo agora? Além de fugir de fantasmas- Kazuma recolhe as sacolas do chão.

-Para a escola.

-Aceita companhia?

-não obrigada...e obrigada por ter me salvado..dos fantasmas.

Hana-chan começa a andar.

Pensamento de Hana-chan- Essa foi por pouco, não posso me descontrolar de novo, mas também não posso deixar elas saírem por cima novamente...o que eu devo fazer.

Chegando na escola, Uo-chan e Tohru já tinham saído e estavam preocupadas.

-Hana-chan...que bom, você está bem.- Tohru fala assim que a vê.

-O que aconteceu? você está toda suja- diz Uo-chan.

-Ah..isso...eu cai- Hana-chan toca seu próprio rosto.

-Se machucou?- pergunta Tohru preocupada

-não, eu estou bem Tohru.

Os meninos vinham se aproximando.

-Hei, vamos embora logo, não quero ver mais esfregão por um bom tempo- dizia Kyo- Por que só quando é o nosso dia..a gente tem que limpar pesado. Minhas mãos estão com bolhas- reclamava ele.

-Oh! Deixe-me ver Kyo- Tohru foi correndo ajudar.

Distante um pouco dos dois. Uo-chan comenta.

-fale a verdade, quem fez isso Hana-chan.

-Hum..fantasmas

-Como fantasmas podem te derrubar no chão?

-Já disse que cai..não se preocupe.

Yuki que esteve meio ausente na conversa, se junta a Uo-chan e a Hana-chan.

-você está bem, Hanajima?

-Sim...estou..só quero ir para casa...

Hana-chan começa a voltar para sua casa já anoitecia. Na sala tinha uma conversa animada seus pais e sua avó estavam jogando cartas. Hanajima fica na porta olhando a todos em silencio. Seu irmão que estava comendo Oden assistindo Tv.

-Hanajima chegou, e ela não está bem

Todos olham para a porta e ela começa a chorar. Seus pais a abraçam tentando acalma-la. Saki fica nos braços deles soluçando.

"Não vou fingir

Tentar mentir Eu não sei

O que eu fui Ainda eu sou

Eu te amei e Não amei a mais ninguém

É um sinal, No final não terminou"

Pensamento da Hanajima-Não posso fugir do meu passado, fingir que não fiz nada..eu continuo sendo a mesma de anos atrás, com os mesmos medos e com os mesmos erros, mas hoje garanto que posso ser mais forte, garanto que estou melhorando. Pois não quero sofrer mais o que sofri antes, quero ver o novo horizonte.

Semanas se passaram e a vida continua, Hana-chan estava saindo da escola quando vê o mesmo homem que a ajudou, ia lá cumprimenta-lo mais uma vez, mas Kyo já veio gritando.

-MESTRE!

Saki para no meio do caminho.

-Olá Kyo!- Kazuma olha para Hana-chan- Você...olá como vai?

-Então é isso..por isso você me era familiar, você é o pai do Kyo..bom agradeço pelo que fez...você realmente afugentou elas.

-Eu, não imagina..vai ver que elas se assustaram..mas eu não fiz nada..acho que nem te ajudei direito..poderia ter lhe oferecido alguma coisa.

Kazuma e Saki estavam conversando animadamente, Kyo ainda tentando entender, quando o grupo se reuni.

-Oras, a Hana-chan está conversando com um cara.- comenta Uo-chan para Tohru.

-Não é qualquer cara, é o Kazuma, pai do Kyo.

-O Q?- grita Uotani

-Ah..verdade..me lembro de um dia quando ele veio na escola.- diz Tohru.

-Bom, estive pensando você pode achar meio precipitado, mas você poderia ter aulas de Karate, para se defender de garotas daquele tipo.

-OOO QQQQQ?- grita Kyo desesperado.

-Bom, eu não..talvez...

-Eu sou o professor...poderia te ensinar.- disse envergonhado.

-Bom..nesse caso eu aceito

-Sensei...- Kyo tentava argumentar, mas Kazuma não lhe dava ouvidos

-A Hanajima tendo aulas de Karate, essa é boa, hauahuhaha- Uo-chan começa a rir.

-Torço por você Hana-chan- disse Tohru feliz.

Pensamento de Hana-chan- Sempre precisamos de um recomeço, seja para apagar os erros do passado ou para seguir em frente, pulando os obstáculos. Irei atrás do meu melhor.

FIM

Eu sei que ficou bem curta, e que não é tão Kazuma e Hanajima, mas eu achei legal...pode ser o começo, quem sabe em uma outra fic eles fiquem juntos...quem sabe...mas por enquanto não prometo nada e espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Eu particurlamente achei engraçado a Hana-chan fazendo karate, mas é um método de aproximação do Kazuma...então..torcendo por eles no mangá.

É isso

Beijos

até a próxima

o/


End file.
